Long Lost Siblings Meet Again
by Michelle7
Summary: When Jerika finds Bella after being attacked by Victoria, she takes her to the first house she finds, the Cullen's house. When they return after Alice has a vision, who is it that Jerika reconizes as her brother? Canon Pairings-Set in Mew Moon. On Hold
1. Prologue

Dear Viewers,

I didn't mean to delete this one but luckily I had it saved on my Flashdrive!

So here we go with Long Lost Siblings Meet Again!

R&R Please!

Michelle

_**Disclaimer: Everything, or most things, belong to Stephenie Meyer**_

**Prologue**

**Jerika's POV**

I have lost my brother once, I will not lose him again. I would not be able handle it, or live right if I lost him again.

I am going to do everything I can to make sure we do not get separated again.

I am sure if we got separated again, neither of us would be happy again, neither of us would be okay.

But at least he would have someone there with him, to go on with, I, however, am alone.

So I swear right now, if me and my brother get separated again, I will look everywhere to find him.

Everywhere.

And if get taken away from him, I will try everything to get away from my captures.

To get back to my brother.

My long lost sibling.

**Hope you like it, please leave a review!**


	2. The Reunion

Dear Viewers,

This is the first chapter as you remember, if you left a review before, which got deleted when I accidently deleted this story, please leave another review!

R&R Please!

Michelle

_**Disclaimer: Everything, or most things, belong to Stephenie Meyer**_

**Reuniting**

**Jerika's POV**

I was walking away from the deer I had just fed off of, when another vampire ran straight into me.

I looked up and saw a female vampire with brilliant red hair like fire, and red eyes staring down at me.

I used my gift to get her off of me.

"Get off of me." I said staring into her eyes.

She got off of me and ran into the forest.

_You got to love mind-control. I wonder what that was about? _I thought to myself.

As if for an answer, I heard an ear-piercing scream not too far away.

I ran towards the sound as fast as my vampire legs would go.

I found the source of the screaming, there was a girl about eighteen with long mahogany-brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

But the thing that caught my attention was the bite mark on the right side of her neck.

I bent down beside her, trying to do what I could. I put a hand on her forehead and looked into her eyes in an attempt to use my gift.

"Stop screaming." I said softly.

She continued to scream. I got panicky, why wasn't my gift working?

I picked her up and started running through the forest. I was running for about a minute when I came by a white mansion.

I knocked on the door. No answer. I opened the door. The house seemed to have been deserted for some time now.

I carried the girl inside and put her down on the sofa.

I sat down beside her with my hand on her forehead to calm her. It was working a little. She was not screaming as much.

I started to think about that vampire I ran into in the forest.

_I bet she did this to this poor girl. _I thought.

Just then, I heard a car pulling into the driveway.

I panicked.

_Crap! I should have known this house was not vacant! _I thought.

A pale-white hand came down on my shoulder. Vampires.

I stood and turned quickly.

I met two pairs of golden eyes.

_Vegetarian vampires! I did not think there were more vampires like me. That is good though, they won't try to attack this poor girl. _I thought.

"What's going on here?" A guy with reddish-brown hair asked.

_Oh-no! They might know her! I hope they do not blame me!_ I thought.

"I-I found her, o-on the ground, screaming, a-after I passed another v-vampire in the f-forest." I said stuttering. I was scared; what if they wanted to fight me? I may have been able to take one vampire, but two? No way.

"Alice, is Bella going to be okay?" The guy asked a short, pixie-like girl with dark, spiky hair.

She had a blank expression on her face. "Bella is going to be fine Edward, as a vampire though." He had a sad expression when she said this.

I moved out of the way so 'Edward', could sit beside 'Bella'.

"Can I talk to you Jerika?" Alice asked.

I stared at her with wide eyes. _How did she know my name?_

"I have visions. That's how I knew Bella was in trouble and your name." Alice said.

"Okay." I said.

Alice took my hand and took me upstairs and in a room. She closed the door behind her.

"Did you see her face? The vampire you passed?" She asked.

"Well, we actually plowed into each other. But, she had bright red hair and of course red eyes." I answered.

"You're a vegetarian vampire right?"She asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Okay. It's your eyes, they confused me. One of your gifts must be keeping human traits because your eyes would be either amber or red. Not pale blue. You can cry, blush and sleep too right?" She said.

I nodded.

"So, what's your other gift? I wasn't able to see that." She said.

"I can control minds to do whatever I please. For example; if I looked into your eyes and told you to jump up and down, you would have no choice but to jump up and down, unless your mind is protected, like Bella's somehow. I tried to stop her screaming but it did not work." I said.

"I see." She said back. "Show me will you please?"

"Okay." I looked into her eyes. "Sit down." I said in a gentle voice.

She immediately sat down.

"Cool." She said.

She got up and we headed out the door and down the stairs.

"Are there any more of you?" I asked.

"Yes. There's Carlisle and Esme, my 'parents', Emmett and Rosalie, my siblings, and my husband, Jasper." She said.

Jasper. The name makes me sad. My brother's name had been Jasper. He joined the army when I was fifteen. He disappeared five days before I was changed when I was sixteen. Jasper was the best brother anyone could ever have. He and I looked a lot alike; same pale blue eyes and the same honey-blonde coloured hair. And we also had the same birthday.

I missed him terribly, but I knew he was most definitely dead by now.

"Jerika? Are you okay? You kind of went blank there." Alice said, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, I am okay. The name Jasper brings memories from my past back." I said.

"Oh, okay." She replied.

When we got downstairs, Edward was leaning over Bella. Obviously he calmed her down because she was not screaming anymore. This reminded me when I was ten and I had broken my wrist and Jasper had been there to calm me down. I wish he could be here.

Alice rushed to Edward's side.

"It was Victoria." She said to him.

"If I ever see her again, she's going to die." Edward said.

"She is probably long gone by now." I said.

He nodded.

"I'm going to call the rest of the family, to tell them about Bella and our visitor." She said, smiling at me at the end.

She left the room leaving me, Edward and Bella alone.

"So, Jerika, how old are you?" Edward asked.

"I am 16, physically of course." I answered. "You?"

"Physically, or reality?" He asked.

"Both." I said.

"Okay, physically, I'm seventeen, reality, I'm 108." He answered.

"Well, physically you may be older, but in reality, I'm older because I am 171. I will be 172 December 25th." I said.

"Whoa, that's pretty close to my brother Jasper's age and birthday." He said.

_I'm going to be an emotional wreck by the end of today. _I thought.

"Sorry." Edward said.

"About what?" I asked.

"I read minds. That name obviously makes you sad." He said.

"Oh." I replied.

"So, do you have anyone else with you?" He asked.

"No, I am alone. I have never had anyone with me." I answered.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you'll be welcome in our family." He said smiling at me.

"Really?" I said.

He nodded.

"That would be great!" I said excitedly.

After all these years of roaming the Earth alone, I have finally found a group to stick with!

At that moment, Alice came into the room. "The rest of the family should be here in half-an-hour." She said.

Edward nodded and returned his attention back to Bella.

"So, how exactly did you find Bella?" Alice asked.

"Well, after I had finished hunting, I started running in the direction of this house; I did not know there was a house here though.

"Not long after that, Victoria, as you call her, ran head on to me. She was on top of me and staring at me. I used my mind control gift to get her off of me.

"After she left, I heard Bella screaming.

"I took off toward the sound. When I got there, I picked her up and started running. I tried to stop her screaming, but my gift does not work on her.

"I found this house, thinking it was vacant, I took her inside and sat her on the sofa. Not thirty seconds later you two showed up." I said.

They nodded in unison.

"Jerika?" Alice said.

"Yes?" I replied.

"What's your last name?" She asked.

"Greene." I answered.

"Greene, okay." She said.

She obviously didn't pick up the lie. Then I remembered Edward's gift.

_Do not tell her it was a lie. _I thought over to him.

He nodded a little.

"So, how long have we got now Alice?" I asked.

"About twenty minutes." She answered.

Sure enough twenty minutes later, two cars were driving down the lane to here.

Two cars pulled into the driveway.

Two vampires got out of the first car and three got out of the second car.

The two that got out of the first car came up beside Edward.

There was a man and a woman. The man was tall and had blonde hair. The woman had caramel coloured hair and a heart-shaped face.

"You must be the visitor Alice said we have." The man said. "I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." He held his hand out to me.

"I am Jerika Greene." I said shaking his hand. "It is nice to meet you two."

"It's nice to meet you too Jerika." Esme said with a warm smile.

The other three vampires came in shortly after.

"Is Bella alright?" A male voice asked.

"Yes Emmett, Bella's going to be fine. As a vampire though." Alice said.

"Who changed her?" A female voice asked.

"Victoria." Alice said with obvious distaste.

I heard the two vampires growl.

"So who's this Alice?" Emmett asked.

"This is Jerika Greene. She found Bella after Victoria attacked her she brought her back to the house." Alice answered.

"Well Jerika, thanks for helping my sister. I'm Emmett and this is my wife Rosalie." Emmett said.

"It is nice to meet you both." I said.

They nodded and went to talk with everyone.

I could tell the last vampire came up behind me.

I turned to meet him, but when I saw him I gasped.

Standing right before me, was my brother Jasper.

He gasped too.

Tears came to my eyes.

He outstretched his arms to hug me.

I ran into him and put my arms around his neck, a hold so tight it would choke a normal person, and cried just a little. He put his arms around me, tightly, to hug me back.

"Jasper, it's really you!" I said.

"Yeah, Jerika, it's me." He said.

"You don't know how many times I wished for this to happen." I said.

"It's about time!" Alice said.

I turned to look at her.

"You knew?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded.

"For how long?" Jasper asked.

"About a week or so." She answered.

"How did you manage to keep it a secret so long?" Jasper asked.

"I distracted myself. I knew we were going to meet her, but I didn't know why or how until I had that vision of Bella." Alice answered.

"Oh." Jasper said.

"Um, could someone explain all this? Why is Jerika hugging Jasper?" Emmett asked.

I was about to answer when Alice cut me off.

"Everyone, this is Jerika 'Whitlock'. Jasper's sister." She said.

They all gasped.

"If your last name is Whitlock, why did you tell us it was Greene?" Carlisle asked.

"I am always changing my last name whenever I go to a new place. That is why." I answered.

"I see." He said.

I let my hands drop from Jasper's neck so we could sit down.

"So how did this happen to you?" Jasper asked.

"It is a rather long story." I said.

"I think we've got time." He said.

"Alright." I said. "It happened two months after my sixteenth birthday. I was in town looking for a friend when this guy, no older than twenty-one, comes up to me and says 'follow me'. I think he hypnotised me or something because I followed him. He led me deep into the forest, after that he turned and attacked me.

"Instead of killing me though, he just changed me and left. I woke up three days later. I realized what happened so I ran. I found a lake and looked in.

"At first, I thought I dreamt the whole thing because my eyes were the same colour. But then a herd of deer passed me and I attacked it.

"That is when I knew what I was, and how I found my first gift." I paused.

"First gift?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, I have two. Anyway, that's also how I started feeding off of animals and not humans. After that, I started traveling the world. Apparently I have an aversion to blood because I didn't attack any humans. Even in my newborn years, I never attacked a human." I said.

"Interesting." Carlisle said. "Did you ever find the vampire that changed you?" He asked.

"No, he was apparently only staying in Texas for a short time, so I never found him. I did find out his name though. His name was Samuel."

"Have you met any other vampires?" Carlisle asked.

"Not many, but when I was in Mexico, I met this one named Maria."

Jasper seemed interested in this.

"When she learned my full name, she gave me a weird look. We talked just a bit, and then she left.

"And when I met one, while I was traveling in Europe three months ago, I found my second gift; mind-control.

"While I was in Europe, I ran into a male vampire who looked eighteen, physically, of course, his name was Keary O'Connel, we didn't exactly get along. We got in a fight, he was skilled far beyond what I imagined, one-hundred years I think.

"The fight almost ended when he pinned me down. But he was looking into my eyes when I told him to get off of me, and that's what he did, he got off of me. He ran off after that. I never saw him again; I think I scared him off to somewhere." I said finishing my story.

I started to think about what happened when I met Keary.

_Flashback_

_I just finished hunting and was heading to the motel I was staying at when two arms wrapped themselves around my waist and a voice was right next to my ear._

_"Hey beautiful, what's your name?" A male voice said._

_I realized he was a vampire so I knew this wouldn't be easy to get out of._

_"Would you mind taking your arms off of me?" I asked him._

_"What? I think we belong together baby." He said._

_"Who are you?" I asked trying to get his arms off of me._

_"Keary O'Connel. Stop struggling baby, I'm not letting you go." He said._

_"Well, Keary, I have got other plans." I said._

_I kicked him back and got his arms off of me. I turned and growled at him. _

_He growled back at me._

_I lunged at him and took him to the ground. He kicked me off and got back up. _

_He lunged for me but I moved out of the way._

_He came up from behind but I ducked under him and kicked him forward. _

_He turned around and growled in frustration. _

_He came for me but I got out of the way and had him on the ground with his arms behind his back. _

_I bit his neck and he yelled out in pain. _

_He managed to flip us over and he bit down on the back of my neck. I screamed. I was in so much pain; it was like the transformation all over again. He turned me over to face him. I was crying because of the pain from the fire. _

Was this part of my human traits gift?_ I thought. _

_"That's what you get for saying no and starting a fight. And now I'm going to give you more pain and end this." He said._

_He turned to look at my eyes. Nothing could prepare me for what happened next._

_"Get, off, of, me." I said with all the strength I had left in me._

_Surprisingly, he did what I said and ran off._

_"I must have a mind-control gift." I said to myself before blacking out for three whole days and going through the same pain I went through when I was changing into a vampire._

_I guessed that was something else that came out of human traits; when bit by a vampire again, being able to feel the pain of the transformation again._

_End Flashback_

I was brought back from my flashback by Jasper.

"-and you're telling me, you knew how to fight, and beat, a one-hundred-year-old skilled vampire, without training?" He said.

I took me a second to figure out the question.

"Yes. I am not sure how I knew how to fight; I just knew how to fight." I answered.

"Huh. Well, did he hurt you in any way?" He asked.

"No." I lied.

"I'm not quite sure I believe you Jerika." Edward said.

Damn! Forgot about Edward's gift!

He pulled my hair back from my neck to reveal the big scar I got Keary.

"And tell Jasper what happens if you get bitten by a vampire again." Edward said.

_Did you have to mention that? _I thought.

"What happens?" Jasper asked.

I sighed. "If I get bitten by a vampire again, I go through the same pain I went through when I was changing into a vampire all over again, for the same three days.

"It is part of my human traits gift. When Keary bit me, I went through the pain of the change again. I was lucky enough not to have passed out straight away or I would have been dead.

"I would not have been able to stop him from killing me." I explained.

I looked over at Jasper. He looked angry.

"He did that to you? He made you go through that pain all over again?" Jasper said.

I nodded.

"If I ever see him, he's going down." He said.

"Oh I do not think he will come near me again." I said.

"It doesn't matter Jer, he hurt my little sister. And I won't let him ever do that again." He said.

I smiled.

"So how and when did you get changed?" I asked Jasper.

"Well, I was changed around the same time you were. You were changed February 25th right?" He said.

"Yes that is correct." I answered.

"Okay, I was changed five days before that. As you know, I was in the army. I was in Mexico helping civilians across the desert safely. While I was coming back from the town I was helping evacuate, I saw three women all dressed in white. I thought they had fallen behind from the group so I headed over to help them.

"When I saw them, I was struck by their beauty. I didn't think they would harm me so I approached them.

"'He's speechless.' The black haired girl said.

"The tall blonde leaned in and inhaled. 'Lovely.' She said.

"'Careful Lucy. I want to keep this one.' The short brunette said.

"That had scared me, I didn't understand what she meant by that.

"'You'd better do it Maria. I kill them twice as often as I keep them.' The blonde said.

"By then, I was absolutely terrified. When she mentioned 'killing', I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"'Take Nettie away. I don't want to have to watch my back.' The brunette said to the blonde.

"The blonde took the black haired girl away. As they ran, I noticed how graceful they were.

"'What's your name?' The brunette asked.

"'Major Jasper Whitlock.' I answered.

"'Well, Jasper, I truly hope you survive.' She said.

"She inclined her head and bit down on my neck.

"And after three days I was a vampire." Jasper said finishing his rather long story.

"Uh-huh." Was all I could say at the moment.

"Yeah, I know, but it worked out in the end." Jasper said.

"Yeah, I guess it did." I said.

Then something clicked in my head. If he was in Mexico and changed by someone named Maria, is it a coincidence, that the vampire I met in Mexico named Maria, was the same vampire? After all, after she learned my name, she did act as if I was familiar.

"Jazz, this Maria, do you think-"

"She was the same one you met?" Jasper said finishing my sentence.

I nodded.

"Yes. I very much do think it was the same one you met, if you met her in Mexico, it makes it more obvious." He said.

"Jerika, you share your birthday with Jasper, right, December 25th?" Alice asked.

"Yes, why?" I answered.

"That means your birthday is in a month!" She said.

"Alice, I do not really need a big birthday, it is okay." I said.

"Well, since it's your first birthday with us you do!" She said.

"Uh-oh, should I be expecting something big?" I asked Jasper.

"With Alice, yes, yes you should." Jasper said with a chuckle.

"Great." I said.

**Note to i-love-Stefan Salvatore-4ever: You're still the winner of the contest I had when I first put this story on and I will need a girl character name soon so PM me!**


	3. Auther's Note

**Dear Viewers,**

**I am, regretfully, putting this story on hold for a little while until I can get an update actually finished. I'm kind of stumped and really focusing on my other story, **_**Rescue me, my Werewolf**_**, check it out if you want, I'd really appreciate it! **

**It's a very good story for the Wolf side of Twilight, that's kind of my new obsession...**

**Well I hope you all aren't too mad with me, this story will be updated eventually so watch for it!**

**Michelle**


End file.
